Cama
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: C.C. ha llegado con Lelouch y es su primera noche con él, sera sencilla o complicada ¿Qué pasara en esta primera vez?...


_Bueno he decidido variar un poco y ahora me propuesto a crear una historia de una buena pareja que supongo la mayoría conoce… hablo de la pareja que hacen una hermosa peli verde y un joven de ojos violetas :D me encanta esa pareja! Bueno tal vez sea un __One__Shoot__ o tal vez no ahí se verá…. Por lo mientras disfruten este capítulo… Yeih!_

Cap.1

Cama

_POV.C.C._

Ahhhh, un simple suspiro es lo único que me respondió y no podía esperar más puesto que supongo hoy no fue su día… aunque tampoco el mío después de todo me dejo ahí tirada, a mí su contratista pero bueno me vengare pronto.

-Ahhhh- Creo que suspirar es contagioso pero no he podido evitarlo después de todo aun no puedo dormir no me acostumbro a este cuarto, aunque también es la primera vez que dormiré aquí y él no osa apagar las luces pues me ha dicho que tomara un baño antes de dormir, estoy tan aburrida así que me han dado ganas de molestarlo...

– mmm, oye no me importaría si durmieras hoy en el piso, pero como soy tan buena te dejare dormir en una silla así que tendrás que agradecérmelo- dije retante

_- _Maldita bruja, ¿Quién te dio permiso para quedarte en mi habitación?- dijo muy molesto

Eso me agrado es tan divertido hacerlo enojar, le respondí de una forma retante para molestarlo aún más – Oye esa no es la forma de dirigirte a un superior-

_- _ ¡Ja! ¿Tú mi superior? Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda ni mucho menos que me dieras el Geass así que no tienes permiso para oponerte a mí, además ¿tú no estabas muerta? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- dijo entrando a la habitación, lo veo y no me puedo resistir a asombrarme, después de todo ha entrado de lo más espectacular, ha llegado secándose el cabello con una toalla y solo lleva puesta una toalla más alrededor de la cintura mientras se le ve el torso delgado y plano aunque no con mucha musculatura pero debo admitirlo muy atractivo para mi gusto.

- Vaya, vaya ¿no me estarás incitando a algo? ¿Cómo osas entrar así en la habitación cuando una linda chica está metida en la cama y sin protección? Te podrían tomar ha pervertido ¿Sabes?- ante esto solo, ¿solo?, no, su reacción fue muy distinta a la que me esperaba viniendo de él, aunque claramente solo era un pensamiento pues no lo conozco de nada pero el que se haya sonrojado y se haya descolocado aunque sea por un instante es sorprendente, aunque me ha respondido con su habitual forma de hablar ¿habitual? Ni que lo conociera de siglos.

- ¡Ja! ¿A ti? Ni pensarlo, además esta es mi habitación y puedo entrar como se me dé la gana- en ese momento se empezó a acercar a mí se reclinó para quedar encima mío y acorralarme en la cama.

- Ahora bruja será mejor que te vayas tu no pintas nada aquí- dijo dirigiéndose hacia mi queriendo usar su Geass, pero me he adelantado a decir.

- Tonto ¿No sabes que el Geass no funciona conmigo? Después de todo yo te he dado ese poder así que soy inmune a él- hice un movimiento en el que él ahora era el acorralado debajo mío y yo arriba como su depredador

- Yo soy tu contratista, tu aliada por haberte dado ese poder pero también por ser inmune puedo ser tu peor pesadilla así que mejor no me retes, podrías salir mal parado- dije con una sonrisa de victoria y en su rostro solo vi…. ¿Sorpresa y sonrojo? ¿Por qué?

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa, por qué esa cara?- dije para salir de mi incógnita

- C.C. ¿Por qué no tienes nada puesto? Podrías pescar un resfriado así que por favor bájate y ponte algo ¿Sí?, yo te prestare algo pero apresúrate y bájate- dijo y esto último más que como una orden como una suplica

-¿MMM? ¿De qué hablas?- mire hacia mi cuerpo por instinto y entonces recobre mi memoria, me había desvestido para entrar a la cama pero esto también podría usarlo para jugar con él.

-Jajajaja, no te darán miedo un par de pechos ¿Verdad?- dije acercándome más hacia su rostro a tal punto que nuestros cuerpos rozasen, sentí debajo de mi cuerpo desnudo como el suyo que solo estaba cubierto por una toalla se comenzaba a tensar y como su rostro se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, después de este pequeño espectáculo que satisfizo mi aburrimiento me quite de enfrente suyo y me cubrí de nuevo con la sabana.

-¡Ja! ¿No pensaras que quiero algo contigo, no? Tú no eres mi tipo ¿Lo sabias?- dije acurrucándome de nuevo en la cama dispuesta a dormir.-Ahora déjame dormir-El recobro la postura y también el enojo que tenía en un principio y quitándome la sabana en un solo movimiento me grito

-¡Ya es suficiente es hora de que te vayas, tú no eres ni mi aliada ni nada!- yo me volteé y quede con cara sorprendida ante el mostrando de nuevo, aunque no intencionalmente, mi cuerpo desnudo, por unos momentos se quedó con esa expresión y fría pero después su rostro se volvió de un color rojo tan intenso que lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta dándome la espalda y me dijo nervioso.

-¡Más vale que te vayas, no quiero correrte yo mismo, después de todo tú me diste el Geass y antes de que te vayas… PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!- dijo sumamente nervioso y sonrojado, pero yo no tenía intenciones de irme, así que me pare y me puse detrás suyo para hablarle.

-¿Tanto empeño tienes en que me vaya?, pero ya te lo dije yo puedo ser tu aliada o tu peor pesadilla además… hace falta que cumplas tu parte del contrato- dije y el reacciono con sorpresa, intento voltear pero al verme volvió su rostro de nuevo al frente sonrojado y me contesto.

-No recuerdo haberte prometido nada-

-Si lo hiciste, no es posible que no lo recuerdes, yo te di el Geass a cambio de que cumplieras mi deseo, ese es el contrato, dime ¿aceptaras?, después de todo aún hay cosas que desconoces de ese poder y yo como tu contratista te puedo ser de mucha ayuda-

-Ahh… ¿Me dirás cuál es tu deseo?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿Aceptas o no?-

-Serás mi aliada pero al más mínimo intento de traicionarme me desharé de ti aunque tú me hayas dado el Geass… y tranquila te cumpliré tu deseo así que acepto tu contrato-

-Gracias- dije como un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchara y entonces de la nada lo abrase por la espalda. El solo se tensó al sentir nuestros cuerpos desnudos juntos y me tomo las manos, en un primer momento solo las agarro como para demostrar cariño, comprensión y que correspondía al abrazo gustoso, luego de un momento así juntos alejo mis brazos de él y entonces me pregunto en un tono sereno y amable.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?- me mostré confusa ante lo mencionado y solo le respondí con otra pregunta.

-¿Contigo?-

-No seas ridícula, solo te pregunte si te gustaría tomar un baño, jamás te preguntaría si te quisieras bañar conmigo-

-¿Mmmmm?-

-¿Sabes? Un baño hace bien después de un día agitado y te ayuda a dormir mejor, así que ¿Qué dices, lo tomas o no?-

-Bien tomare un baño-

-Bien, mira haya en ese cajón hay varias toallas- me dijo aun de espaldas señalando con el dedo hacia el cajón -toma una y ve a la ducha, yo me cambiare y luego te llevare ropa para que te pongas-

-De acuerdo y gracias- tome dos toallas y me dirigí al baño.

-Ahhhh- solté un suspiro de resignación, sentándome en la cama -¿Qué diablos me pasa, por qué la acepte así sin más?- me pregunte y así mismo me respondí.

-Claro ella es mi ``contratista´´ y conoce varias cosas del Geass que me serán de utilidad, pero todavía hay otra cosa que me intriga, ¿Por qué rayos me puse tan nervioso con ella?

Ni que me gustara esa maldita bruja, ahhrg ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, solo estaba desnuda y solo jugo conmigo para hacerme enojar, vi sus intenciones pero aun así ¿Por qué, me sentí de ese modo al momento en que nuestros cuerpos rozaron y aún más por qué me gusto ese abrazo?- suspiré –Ahhhh ¿Qué me pasa?- me resigne de pensar y comencé a vestirme, como solo iba a dormir me puse lo de siempre una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, me disponía a salir de la habitación para ver cómo estaba C.C. cuando recordé que había ido a bañarse y no tenía ropa que ponerse, entonces por mi mente pasó una imagen de ella saliendo del baño completamente desnuda… ante este pensamiento me turbe y sonroje, entonces agite la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente diciendo – No, no ¿Por qué rayos pensé en eso? Deja de pensar en eso- después cuando mi mente se aclaró me dirigí a un cajón y de el saque una camisa blanca lo suficientemente blanca como para cubrirla bien supuse y me dije con un poco de molestia.

- Ahhhh, pero que molestias me causa esta chica-

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y recordando la imagen de antes, claro no deseada yo lo sé, toco a la puerta del baño y pregunte

- C.C. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Por supuesto, estoy todavía en la ducha además no se dé qué te preocupas si ya me has visto desnuda hasta has tocado mi cuerpo- dijo con su típica forma de hablar, ¿Típica? ¿Desde cuándo la conozco tanto para decir esa palabra? A penas y hace unas horas que empecé a hablar con ella y solo de un tema del Geass jamás de ella o de mí.

-Oye que yo no desee verte, fue todo tu culpa y no recuerdo que te haya tocado, todo lo hiciste tú así que no mientas-

-¿Oh? ¿Qué acaso no lo disfrutaste?-

-Pues claro que no- respondí seguro y con un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro… pero ¿Por qué?

-A mí me pareció que si-

-Mph, piensa lo que quieras, aquí está tu ropa espero y no te importe que sea mía, y bueno si tuvieras alguna queja no me importaría-

-¿Ah no? Bueno yo quiero un bonito pijama con encajes-

-Olvídalo solo te he traído una simple camisa blanca-

-¿Ehh? Solo eso, eso no es bonito, si no es un pijama con encajes no saldré de la ducha-

-Bueno no me importa, te congelaras si te quedas ahí y mejor para mí tendré mi cama y me desharé de ti aunque sea por esta noche-

-Ahhhh no seas malo- dijo asomando su rostro fuera de la cortina haciendo un puchero.

-¿Te la pondrás o te congelaras ahí? Tú decides- dije mostrándole la camisa.

-De acuerdo me la pondré, aunque no es bonito así que después tendrás que comprarme un bonito pijama con encajes-

-Ni lo sueñes, bien me voy al cuarto te esperare ahí-

-Sí, su alteza-

-Bien- dije antes de salir del cuarto de baño y me dirigí a mi habitación y por una extraña razón una sonrisa se había apoderado de mí y no se había ido desde que había hablado con C.C. esta noche y aún más me complacía esa sonrisa por que hoy había sido un día muy agobiante y estresante, llegue a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama como esperando por algo y claro estaba esperando por ella a que llegara del baño y viniera a dormir, pero ¿En dónde? Me pregunte en la mente.

-En la cama- dije

Y ¿Tú?, me pregunte de nuevo mentalmente, respondí.

-En mi cama por supuesto-

Entonces ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?, me pregunte otra vez en mi mente.

-Puede ser- respondí de nuevo en voz alta.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dije esto último en voz alta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- me dijo ella entrando a la habitación, rápidamente me incorpore para divisarla, nunca pude esperar que ella se viera tan linda con una simple camisa blanca ahora imagínate con un pijama de encaje, espera ¿Yo pensé eso? Imposible, mi rostro en ese momento se sonrojo y ella me contesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso mi belleza es tanta que no te puedes contener las ganas de mirarme?- dijo haciendo una pose que la hacía verse más hermosa pero claro yo no iba a admitir eso, rápidamente reaccione y respondí habitualmente.

-Claro que no solo estaba sorprendido porque al final de cuentas te pusiste una simple camisa blanca sin hacer berrinche-

-Mph, yo soy como tú-

-Jajaja si claro, bueno es tiempo de dormir así que buenas noches-

-Oye espera ¿yo dónde voy a dormir?-

-Pues donde más en la cama-

-¿Estas insinuando que durmamos juntos?-

-Si no quieres dormir en la cama no lo hagas, pero recuerda solo hay una cama y es mía así que no hay más remedio que compartirla aunque no lo quiera así-

-Mph, supongo que tienes razón- y al instante se metió en la cama.

-Oye por lo menos antes de acostarte cierra la ventana-

-No lo hare, hazlo tú-

-Olvídalo no lo hare, además está de tu lado-

-Mph, pues no lo hare así que buenas noches-dijo metiéndose en la cama y acurrucándose más.

-Si te congelas en la noche será tu culpa- dije para después meterme en la cama quedándome de espaldas a ella. Después de esto no me respondió nada más y solo me dispuse a dormir.

_POV.C.C._

-Ahhhh- debí cerrar la ventana me está empezando a dar un frio terrible y sé que a Lelouch también, pero sé que tanto a él como a mi nuestro orgullo no nos permite levantarnos a cerrar la ventana así que me he volteado hacia el para ver que esta de espaldas a mí y me acerco buscando un poco de calor, me he pegado mucho a él sin darme cuenta incluso lo he llegado a abrazar, pero es que el frio es insoportable, tanto que no me ha dejado dormir, me he dormido y después de un rato me he dormido más confortablemente porque he sentido más calor, seguramente Lelouch ha ido a cerrar la ventana o eso pensaba hasta esta mañana cuando amanecí abrazada a un pecho del cual emanaba un calor muy reconfortante y el dueño de este delicioso sentir me ataba a él con sus brazos, aunque me resulta extraño también me resulta muy acogedor y me acurruco más en su re confortable pecho.

El frio es insoportable, oh C.C. ¡¿por qué rayos no cerraste la ventana?! De repente he sentido un poco más de calor y también he sentido como unos brazos se abrazan a mi pecho, es C.C. ha sido víctima del frio igual que yo y la única forma de mantener su orgullo y encontrar calor es juntándose a mí, yo haré lo mismo pues el frio es insoportable pero no quiero que ella me descubra así que lo hare cuando se vuelva a dormir…

Después de un rato se ha vuelto a dormir y yo aproveche para voltearme y quedar de frente a ella claro con cuidado para no despertarla, wow, se ve muy linda cuando duerme, me acerque a ella y pude percibir el rico aroma de su cabello esmeralda, tenía el aroma a flores y aire fresco de montaña, inevitablemente mis labios se posaron sobre su frente y le di un pequeño beso, después de esto la he abrazado atrayéndola hacia mí, pegándola a mi cuerpo lo más que fuera posible y he sentido como me volvía a abrazar y se acurrucaba en mi pecho y con este sentir me he dormido de nuevo.

_POV. Normal_

La peli verde se despertó lentamente y al sentir los brazos que la rodeaban subió su rostro y se encontró con un muchacho de cabello azabache que dormía plácidamente, con sumo cuidado se zafó un poco del agarre para no despertar a su acompañante y se alzó para llegar a la frente del chico y besarla con mucho cariño, sin embargo su plan no funcionó del todo pues el chico de ojos violetas se despertó al no sentir a la persona que hace poco había ocupado sus brazos y contemplo el cariñoso momento en el que la peli verde lo había besado, una vez la peli verde terminó su acción y volvió a su antigua posición el muchacho solo se limitó a decir algo muy simple.

-Buenos días-

-B-buenos días, ¿acaso viste eso?- dijo la peli verde un poco sonrojada

-Si así es, pero ¿De qué te sonrojas? ayer hiciste algo incluso más atrevido y esto ¿te pone nerviosa? –

-Mph, no molestes- dijo con un puchero volviéndose a acurrucar en el pecho del muchacho de ojos violetas y sintiendo como era abrazada de nuevo por este.

-Y yo que pensé que compartir cama contigo sería muy aburrido y molesto-

-Ya vez que te has equivocado, conmigo siempre serás feliz siempre y cuando estés de mi lado-

-Jajajaja, claro, pero C.C.-

-¿Mmmmm?-

-Es momento de levantarnos ¿No crees?-

-Puede ser pero solo si prometes algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que volveremos a compartir cama otra vez-

-De acuerdo, pero esta vez cierra la ventana-

-¿Mmmmm? Pero ¿Por qué? Así se disfruta más la noche con un poco de aire fresco-

El moreno solo se limitó a sonreír ante la respuesta de la peli verde y así entonces pasaron esa noche, la primera noche de ellos dos compartiendo cama, algo, un mueble que se convirtió de algo que te ayudaba a dormir placenteramente en un lugar en donde ambos coincidían y compartían, algo que era un vínculo que los conecto profundamente y los hizo, a lo largo del tiempo descubrir sentimientos ocultos y también poder expresarlos de manera libre sin tener que ser otros, con otro rostro o personalidad que no fuese la verdadera que cada quien conocía de su compañero, haciendo surgir el romance entre ellos dos, si una cama los unió ese fue su lazo, un lazo que solo podían compartir ellos dos por ser contratista y contratado… y próximamente amante y amante ambos iguales, consumidos por el mismo sentimiento.

_¿Qué tal este One __Shoot__? Para mí que así debió ser su primera noche XD después de todo C.C. y Lelouch son el uno para el otro, espero les haya gustado, y cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, halagos, insultos, criticas, proposiciones de matrimonio, proposiciones de acosamiento, etc. Serán bienvenidos en __Review__ :D bueno hasta la próxima nos vemos en un siguiente __fic__…si lo hago XD _


End file.
